Pocahontas and John Smith
by sleepydwarflol
Summary: this is the story of Pocahontas and John Smith after he got shot. Pocahontas goes with Smith back to England and they run into John Rolf. may have slight OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1

Pocahontas and John Smith

JPOV

The darkness began to fade, I could hear whispers. Though I was now awake, I couldn't move much, it was too painful. I heard footsteps and sensed someone sit down beside me.

"I'm so sorry" the voice whispered.

"It's…not your…fault." I mumbled though I had no idea who it was.

I guess they didn't think I would respond because whoever it was, they gasped and said "John!?" in a half whisper. Then I was given an awkward side hug and through the pain realized it was Pocahontas who sat with me. "I can't believe it! You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Mmhmmm……," was the only sound I managed to make as I tried to resist screaming out in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, about everything."

"It's not you fault," I repeated. "I've had worse, can't think of anything right now but..."

"Why do you keep saying that?" she asked "You haven't and yes, it _is_ my fault. If we'd never met none of this would have happened."

I wanted to look her in the eyes, but she looked down. "Pocahontas," I said. "I would rather have died yesterday, than live a hundred years without knowing you." I reached out, ignored the pain, and lifted her chin. She had a single tear running down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb, and then pulled her head closer. "I love you," I whispered, and kissed her. She responded, but was very careful. She didn't know where to place her hands, for a fear that she would hurt me. I pulled away and said so softly you could barely hear it, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. The pain is worth it just to be with you." With that she kissed me again, more passionately and fearless than if she hadn't seen me for an eternity. It hurt, a lot, but I ignored it. I didn't want to upset her and I defiantly didn't want her to stop.

Just then the tent flap opened and her father, the chief, walked in. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and out of respect I broke it off. "Thank you, John Smith, for saving my life by risking yours. I will always be in your debt." He laid his robe across my bare chest and I was stunned at how soft and warm it was. I don't know why but I had always imagined raccoon skin as uncomfortable.

He then turned to Pocahontas and said, "Come, we should go, he needs his rest. We don't need this added stress to diminish his already small chance at life."

"But…," was all she could get in.

"Your father's right, Pocahontas," I told her. "You don't need to waste you time here. I'm sure you have more important matters to deal with."

"But I want to stay," she insisted. "I _need_ to." I gazed into her eyes and it was like I could see into her soul. So many emotions, so much pain, longing, the fear of not knowing, mixed with hope , and guilt, and a million others. We stayed like that, just looking at each other, for a long moment before her father cleared his throat again. We had forgotten he was there and each of us immediately switched our focus in opposite directions.

Chief Powhatan said no more, he didn't argue, he just slipped out the door.

Now that we were alone again there were a million things I wanted to say, and even more I needed to ask. "What happened to Ratcliffe?" All I could think about, that is when I wasn't thinking about Pocahontas, was how unimaginably cruel General Ratcliffe was and how I hoped the king gave him exactly what he deserved, a quick trip to the gallows.

She took her time answering, which drove me nuts, until finally she said, "well, after he shot you, your men had an uproar. We proposed peace and he clearly stated his opinion by trying to shoot my father. Your men couldn't believe it. They all turned on him and right now I believe he is sitting in the brig of your ship, bound and gagged with iron chains. The only reason he's not back in England awaiting punishment is because they were waiting for you before they took off.

"What?" I asked. Did I just hear her right? Did she say I was going back?

"You're going back, John. It's your only chance."

"No, I want to stay here, with you."

"We both know that's not an option. You'll die if you stay here." Her eyes got very wet all of a sudden and I guessed it was because the last thing she said.

"Then come with me." I begged

"I can't," she said and by now tears we silently streaming down her face.

"Then I'm staying here. I'm staying with you."

She was quiet for a while, a long while, but after careful thought she mumbled "fine, I'll go with you." And then got up and walked out. I'm not sure what made her change her mind, but I didn't worry about that too much. She must have had her reasons and eventually I'll know them but not now. Now was time to sleep, I hadn't felt it before but I was completely exhausted. I closed my eyes and saw her face, I smiled and drifted back into the darkness and let it engulf me once more.

*******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry my chapters are so short. i dont have a lot of time to write. please read and review!!**

**JPOV**

*******

The days went by quickly. I mostly slept, but once in a while some of my men would come in and we'd talk. Pocahontas hardly ever came to see me anymore, at least, never when I was conscious. Apparently she comes and sits with me at night, doesn't do anything, just sits there and watches me sleep.

In a few days we'll be on our way back to England so I guess that's the reason for my lack of visitors. Everyone's probably getting ready for the journey. Not that I mind though. It gives me a chance to think, and sleep. I like sleeping, you're free to do what you want and dream. There's definitely no pain, most of the time.

*******

"Here, it's from grandmother willow's bark, it to help with the pain."

"What pain?" I asked her. She was about to answer when Ben walked in.

"Time to go lad, the tide's coming," he said. "Sorry John but were gonna have to move you on to this stretcher. We can't carry this whole table to the ship." He laughed and motioned toward the bed like table I was laying on. It was in the middle in the room and if it had been a cot then they easily could have brought the entire thing, but instead it was a table with bedding on top. It was just easier to tend my wound I guess.

Just then Lon walked in and he and Ben each grabbed two corners of the blanket under me. Without warning they lifted me up and the searing pain that shot up into my chest was almost unbearable. My chest and ribs felt like they were on fire, no doubt caused by the sudden and not so gentle movement. I couldn't help it, I let out a short scream. They immediately dropped me to the ground, on to the stretcher, and new pain, along with a wave of nausea washed over me.

"Oh god John, sorry." Said Lon

"Yeah, didn't mean to hurt you. We're just in a rush, you know? Anyway, we'll be back in a minute. We just have to make sure the rower is ready." Then they left.

"It would have helped with that pain," she said

"Pain? I've had worse pain than this, can't think of any right now, but…" I had my eyes shut and a set expression on my face so that she wouldn't see the truth. She sat down next to me and laughed.

"You just love saying that, don't you? Well," she said. "I bet you can't say the same about this." She leaned over and kissed me and I released the breath that I had been holding in. She was wrong though, I could say the same.

"I've had worse kisses than this," I whispered. "Can't think of anything right now, but…" she laughed and playfully hit me in the arm, but instantly regretted it when I winced.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! So so so so sorry!!! That was stupid, I know, but…..I'm sorry!"

I pulled her down and kissed her again. After all, it was the only way to stop the bombardment of apologies.

Then Ben and Lon walked in, interrupting us, again. "Okay, break it up you two." Lon said. "Time to go. All the cargo is already on board, you're the last."

"Cargo? So I'm cargo now? I thought that title was reserved for Ratcliffe."

"Well, since you're not going to be doing anything but laying there the whole journey, yes, your cargo." Ben joked. "Let's go!" and then they lifted me, a little gentler this time and carried me out of the tent.

Just before they lowered me into the boat, Chief Powhatan came and said to me, "Farewell, John Smith. You will always be welcome amoung my people. Good luck." Then he hugged me and said his goodbyes to his daughter.

*******

"


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

"Please," I said. "Just for a few moments. Let my try." We had been traveling a couple of weeks now and I'm getting sick of just sleeping. Everybody keeps telling me I need my rest but the truth is, I've rested enough. I want to get up, I want to help out. I just want to do something!

"No. Not yet." Pocahontas told me. "When we get to London maybe, but I don't want you to hurt yourself more."

"I'll be alright," I insisted. "Really, its okay, I'll be okay. All this rest has given me strength."

"I'm just worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine. I promise." I said again.

She finally agreed to let me try, but I had to promise that it would be for no more than a minute and that I would rest again afterward. So she backed away from the bed a few feet as I lifted the blankets up and off my chest. Then I slowly sat up, using my arms as support. Then I moved my legs on to the floor and started to stand up.

I was wrong. I had said that I'd be okay and I was anything but. As soon as I was fully upright I became extremely dizzy and there was a horrible pain in my side. I looked down, which was admittedly a bad idea, because I lost my balance and stumbled forward then as I tried to catch myself I fell back on to the bed.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain in my side worsened and when it didn't get any better I looked to see what was causing it. Toward the bottom of my rib cage on my left side there was a bruised area with a slash through the middle. In the middle if the line there was a quarter/half dollar sized wound that was created from the bullet. The cut was from them removing the bullet and looking at it now I was glad I had been unconscious when they did. It was a pretty large mark that would defiantly leave a nice, big scar.

"John!" exclaimed Pocahontas as she ran over. "Should I call someone?"

"No, no. I'm fine" I lied. "I just tore my stitches a little. No biggie." I winced as she touched me and she immediately drew back her hand. "Would you mind leaving for a while?" I asked.

She needed no further explanation. "Of course," she said and headed for the door.

"Wait—come here" I said. She obeyed and as soon as she got near enough I grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. "Thank you," I whispered. "for at least letting me try." She kissed me once more then left the room, as gracefully as ever.

As soon as she was gone I was thankful. I immediately laid back and I examined my wound more closely. I hadn't lied to Pocahontas much; I just tore my stitches a lot instead of a little as I said. It would heal quickly though and no one would ever be the wiser.

"shit!" I said to myself. I was bleeding again. Great. That's exactly what I need right now. Now I'll have to get bandaged and I'll probably never be allowed to get up again. Whatever, I don't want to bleed to death so what choice do I have?

*******

Now all wrapped up again, lying in my bed, I started thinking. What would it be like for Pocahontas in London? Would she like it? Would she fear everyone, or would everyone fear her? Most likely the latter knowing Pocahontas. She dared to fall in love with me, so by now nothing should scare her.

There are so many things to show her. So much she's never seen or done. Now she would finally have the chance…but would she take it? I hope so, I want to show her my culture as she's showed me hers.

Just then, Pocahontas walks in. "john, how are you feeling?"

"Better," I answer. "I just can't wait to get off this stinking boat!"

She laughed. "Well that won't be a problem. Were almost there. I talked to Ben and he says it's just a couple more hours. I was told to come and get you ready."

"Ready?" I asked. "What's there to get ready? There's just me and you and a couple of chests full of stuff that I haven't been on my feet long enough to open. "

"I don't know. But if that means were all ready, then I believe we have some free time." Then she leaned in and kissed me. She was gentle, as always, but I was growing tired of that, so I voiced my opinions in a little less wordy way. I wound my arms around her neck and laced my fingers through her hair. She parted her lips and I stuck my tongue into her mouth. She was a little surprised at first, but then embraced it. From the feel of things I think she liked it.

When it seemed as if things were really gonna take off Lon burst into the room screaming. "We're here!! Were back! Your not gonna die!" then, "whoa, did I interrupt something?"

We pulled apart and looked at each other. She blushed and said to Lon, "I thought we had a few hours?"

"I did too, but the captain made a mistake. We were closer than he thought."

"I don't really care what time we were _supposed_ to get there." I said. "All that matters is that were here now and I can finally get off this thing!"

I made a motion to get up, but Pocahontas pushed me back down and said "what do you think your doing? Do you want to get hurt like last time?"

"Yeah Smith," Lon agreed. "You're staying put. There will be no doing anything until a proper doctor has a look at you." I glared at him. "Hey, don't blame me!" he said. "You did this yourself. If you hadn't insisted you were ready to stand, you wouldn't have made things worse and maybe you wouldn't be still lying there."

Lon left before I could retaliate and I turned to Pocahontas. "I can't help you." she said. "Like he said, you did this to yourself." Lon came back into the room then, with Ben in tow. They lifted me onto a stretcher and then carried me out the door. We were the first ones off the ship and Pocahontas walked by my side. She kept gazing around, her eyes big with wonder. She must have thought this place wondrous, nothing like her village. I couldn't wait to show her around.

*******


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry, i know i havnt posted in a while. ive been having this huge writers block and then the site wouldnt let me log in and just all this crap! i had to force myself to sit down and write this so i hope you guys like it. enjoy!**

*******

We arrived at the Physician's shortly after docking and I was treated at once. It seemed I hadn't done too much damage, but I would still not be doing much in the next few weeks. I could walk and do other such things but too much strenuous exercise would put me right back where we started.

I was so relieved that I could finally do something to celebrate I decided to take Pocahontas on a tour of London. It was so amazing watching her look at every little thing and wonder what it was and what it could possibly be used for. Everything was so different and she seemed to be having a marvelous time making each new discovery.

"What this?" Pocahontas asked, pointing to a corset hanging in a shop window.

"That, is something women wear to make themselves look better. It enhances their figure." I took a step closer to her. "It makes their waist smaller." I whispered and as I did I let my hands glide down over her hips.

"But why?" she asked. Not even acknowledging where my hands were.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't really know." I admitted. "I guess because a smaller waist makes women more desirable. And…" I wasn't sure if I should say this, considering we were out in public. "Getting it on and off can be quite an experience." I said in a low voice so only she could hear. She smiled and I pulled her close kissing her delicate lips.

"Sounds like you know from experience." She laughed. And as she smiled, I pulled her close kissing her delicate lips and then we continued down the road.

"Mmmm" Pocahontas stopped short in front of a bakery, eyes closed, enjoying the smells floating out from the open door.

"You want to go in?" I asked her. She was already inside. I fallowed her in and led her over to what was giving off the scent that stopped her. Apple pie and fresh from the oven it seemed. "Would you like some?"

She nodded, still looking around the room in wonder. She was so cute when she did this, her dark eyes wide, her mouth slightly open, but not gaping and her slender fingers tracing the edges of whatever item happened to intrigue her this time.

The baker came out then and glanced at her before looking sharply at me. I quickly purchased two slices of the pie and then left before he could ask any questions.

We then went back to Mrs. Jenkins house and she put on some tea for us. Mrs. Jenkins was the elderly woman who had agreed to let us stay with her. She was very kind and treated Pocahontas like she knew her since she was a child. She was one of a kind.

"So how did your day go?" Mrs. Jenkins asked us.

"Um… quite well actually, I think we should go again tomorrow."

"Really John, we can go again?" Pocahontas was ecstatic. I had no idea she had enjoyed it so much.

"Yeah, if you want to," I said. And in response she leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Okay then. It's settled. Tomorrow, we will go shopping, not just walking through town." And I knew no matter how much I spent tomorrow it would all be worth it just to see her smile as she was now.

* * *

The last two days has been nothing but shopping. Though Pocahontas didn't ask for much it was still a very long two days. I mean, I'm a guy; I don't really like to spend hours and hours buying useless junk. But Pocahontas seemed to enjoy it at least.

I got her a few dresses that I thought would look nice on her. She didn't really want them, but I thought a need might arise where she would need a fine gown. And I was right. That night we got an invite to one of King James marvelous balls. It was to be held tomorrow evening.

He wanted to meet Pocahontas and this was our chance to show everyone just how civilized she really is.

We were all sitting in Mrs. Jenkins front room with a fire burning and drinking tea. By "we" I mean Mrs. Jenkins, Pocahontas and I. That is until _he_ showed up.

I was in the middle of an epic tale about one of my many adventures, Mrs. Jenkins looking quite concerned and Pocahontas with wide eyes, when the door burst open letting in the cold night air. In strode a man very elegantly dressed.

"Mrs. Jenkins? Mrs. Jenkins!" he called.

Mrs. Jenkins immediately pushed herself out of her chair and hurried toward the door. "Oh, your back!" she exclaimed. "How was your trip? Never mind, I've missed you John," gave him a quick hug, then "I'll go put on some more tea," and rushed out of the room again.

By then me and Pocahontas we just nearing the door. Pocahontas was ahead of me and when he saw her his eyes got big and his mouth hung open. Once he realized that he looked like a complete idiot standing there like that he composed himself. He was about to introduce himself to Pocahontas when he notice me standing there. His face fell.

"Smith," he glared at me.

"Rolf" I glared right back.

When Pocahontas turned to me I smiled, not wanting her to see our very un-warm welcome. That's when Rolf turned to her.

"John Rolf" he greeted in a voice way opposite from the one I got. She held out her hand the way I taught her and he took it and kissed it. I didn't really wanting him touching her in the first place so when he looked up at me, lips still against the backside of her hand, and raised his eyebrows in that "ha-ha look at me" type way, I almost lost it.

**John Rolf! oh no! do i see a big confrontation ahead? haha review and we'll see!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is short but oh well. Deal with it. It isn't exactly uplifting to get close to 300 hits but only 8 reviews. Come on people! What up? Thats less than 4% of you! You need to review so that i know you like this story! It also makes me feel obligated to not let you down and update. the more reviews i get the faster i will update. **

**So anyway...heres the new chapter.  
**

"Okay, I think your done here." I said walking over to them. I pulled Pocahontas away and said, "That was longer than 3 seconds." (which was typically how long the kiss should be.)

"But wait, the lovely lady never got to tell me her name." Rolf protested.

"You don't need to know it." Then to Mrs. Jenkins I called, "Mrs. Jenkins it's getting late. We'll be heading to bed."

I heard an alright dear as we made our way toward the stairs and just as I thought we were going to make it away…

"Pocahontas. My name is Pocahontas." Pocahontas called over her shoulder to Rolf. And then I ushered her away before he could respond.

Once we were safely in our room with the door closed Pocahontas turned to me. "What is wrong with you?" she asked. Her voice wasn't mean, it was gentle and she really wanted to know what caused my change in behavior.

"It's nothing." I mumbled as I headed over to the dresser. I got out our night clothes and handed her hers.

"It didn't look like nothing," she insisted. "Tell me."

"its complicated."

"john." She looked at me with that pleading face that she knew melted me.

"It's nothing. Really, it's not important. Just some old rivalry that we never got over and other maybe some other issues…" I trailed off as I turned around not wanting to continue and not wanting to look at her face.

Thankfully, she abandoned trying to persuade me and came up to hug me from behind. "Fine. But if you could at least try to get along, for me, that would really be wonderful."

I turned around and engulfed her in my arms. "For you," I said before kissing her. "Now you need to go change for bed." I held out her night clothes.

She took them and headed for the bathroom, but right before she closed the door she whispered, "And he seems like a really nice guy." Then shut the door.

I closed my eyes and sighed through my nose, as I often did when I was trying to control my anger. But I wasn't mad at Pocahontas. I could never be angry with her. It was Rolf. He was doing it again. But this time would be different. This time that….what is the male version of whore? He wouldn't touch Pocahontas.

I quickly changed and got into the bed. Pocahontas came out then and crawled in as well. This wasn't as unusual as one might think. While on the ship she would often spend the night in my cabin. We fell into a pattern and even though it might be unsuitable for an unmarried couple to spend the night together in England, we did it anyway. I mean it's not like anything happened. That would be inappropriate and I was a gentleman.

She pulled the covers up around us and snuggled into my arms. We did this each night and each morning I wake up to her beautiful body relaxed next to mine. I was glad she decided to come with me. I don't think I could live without her anymore. Not that I would have let that happen. It was either her come with me or I stay with her. We would always be together and I wasn't going to let anyone stand in our way. Especially not Rolf.

We fell asleep like that, her relaxed into me and me as tense as ever. How the hell was I supposed to relax and take it easy with _him_ here?

**there it is. hope you liked it. Review and i'll post the next chapter. =P**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm REALLY sorry that this took so long, its just that i've been really busy with school and stuff. I've had this written for a couple of weeks but i just havent been able to find the time to type it up. (Thank god for this three-day weekend!) I am also sorry to report that updates will probably continue to take forever. School sucks. =(**

**Remember that i like updates!!! if i happen to get a lot of them i might just choose to write instead of do homework. (if your slow and didn't get that it means reviews = updates) **

**so enjoy the chapter!**

....

It was bright, too bright. Sleep required darkness so why was I seeing orange?

I opened my eyes and saw through the morning grogginess that the curtains were pulled aside and there was a slight breeze blowing in from the open window. I pulled the comforter around me and that's when I noticed that she wasn't here. Pocahontas wasn't in my arms.

Where was she? Every morning I woke up with her in my arms, so why wasn't she here?

"Pocahontas?" I called. She didn't answer. Where could she be? I sat up and looked around the brightly lit room. There was a tray of tea sitting on the table by the windows and Pocahontas's night clothes were strewn across the chair. Then I heard muffled laughter float down the hall and through my cracked door.

"Oh shit." I said aloud as I sprang out of bed and hurriedly got changed. I ran out of the room, not bothering to close the door, and raced down the hall. I got to Rolf's room in a matter of seconds and heard that the laughter was mixed with music now and coming from inside.

I burst through the door to find much of the furniture moved to line the walls and Pocahontas and Rolf dancing in the center of the clearing. Pocahontas turned to me with a wide smile across her face.

John, you're up. John _Rolf _was just giving me dancing lessons for the ball."

I scowled and the laughing smile fell from her face.

"John?" she looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Can I speak with you please?" I was fuming. "Alone"

"Smith relax. We were just having a bit of fun. You were sleeping the day away and someone needed to teach her."

Anger was visible on my face and from my breathing (it was more like gasping through the nose). Without moving my glare from Rolf I basically growled at Pocahontas "You. Room. Now. "I hadn't quite meant to be so mean towards her, but I couldn't help it. My glare was fixed on Rolf. Whenever I looked or thought about him I couldn't not want to rip somebody's (hopefully his) throat out (or cry--- like a real man).

Pocahontas wasn't one to take orders but after one look at my face she flew out the door. I slowly backed out as well and finally once my back hit the wall I turned and walked toward my room.

I walked through the open door and closed it behind me.

Pocahontas was sitting on the bad with her head down.

"Pocahontas," I said, but unfortunately my voice was still tense.

She looked up at me with heavy, hurt eyes. "I don't know what I did wrong," she whispered.

She was right, she didn't do anything wrong. And even though my anger was not caused or directed at her I could understand how she could believe it was.

As I looked into her eyes all my anger disappeared and was replaced with a mountain of regret.

"I'm sorry," I said as I walked over to her. "I didn't mean to get so upset. It's not your fault." I tucked a lock of her beautiful dark hair behind her ear and placed my hand on her cheek. "You did nothing wrong."

Unfortunately, she didn't feel like making this easy for me.

"What's wrong then? If you're not upset with me than what _has_ happened, and why is it making you act like this?"

"It's nothing important. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for freaking out, now let's move on."

"Do you hear yourself?" I didn't understand what she meant and I guess the blank look on my face gave me away. "Ever since John Rolf arrived you haven't been acting like yourself." She pulled me down to sit next to her on the bed. "It's like you're two completely different people. You can be polite and as charming as they come one minute, but as soon as he comes in the room you become mean and hateful. That's not you." I tried looking away but she wouldn't let me. She grabbed hold of my chin and turned my face back to hers. Then she took hold of my hands and asked, "What happened to the John Smith I know? What happened to the John Smith I _love_?

"I don't know," I whispered after a long pause.

Her eyes started to tear up as she started talking again. "Well then find him. Bring him back." Then she kissed me.

It wasn't like one of the hot, passionate kisses we've shared. It was more like one of the long, enchanting ones after you find your lost love again.

I knew what she wanted to and decided to do as she asked. Bring him back. I pulled away and said, "I found him, and I'll try my best to never lose him again."

"And you promise to be nice? No more going all caveman whenever he's around?"

"I'll behave," I promised, knowing very well that I had just sealed my fate. As much as I want to keep my promise, I know that it will put me through hell.

"Thank you" her eyes were warm as she gave me a hug. "Now would you mind explaining to me _why_ you go all caveman when John Rolf's around?"

I sighed but didn't say anything.

"John?" she pulled back, curiosity now willing her eyes.

"It's not something I really want to talk about." I mumbled

"John," she said again, except this time in her _oh please_ voice. She was probably going to make me tell her eventually so I figured what the hell? I might as well get this over with…

"Looking at us now, its probably insanely hard to believe but me and Rolf actually used to be friends. We kind of grew up together so I thought I could trust him. But I was wrong." I paused and took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than I thought. "as you know, I'm and explorer. But you're probably not aware that I used to have a girl. We were madly in love, or so I thought, but then I was sent on a voyage and we were parted. I had contracted a virus and gotten extremely sick and when the news finally got back to her and Rolf it had sounded like I was dead…or at least dying. Long story short: He stole my girl. According to him they were just "comforting" each other, Like he actually expected me to believe that.

Anyway, when I returned home she said she still loved me, but was choosing Rolf instead. She broke my heart that day. And Rolf…he betrayed me…" Once I had finished I noticed I had closed my eyes, When I opened them and looked at her face it seemed as if she had held back tears too.

"I'm sorry was all she managed to say.

"Its okay… well actually no, what they did was certainly not okay, but everyday that I have you it matters less and less." I smiled. "I guess I just don't want to lose you."

"You wont." She sounded firm and confident and I desperately wanted to believe her.

"The worst part is," I continued "is that she's gone. I don't mean gone from my life, though. I mean gone from his. We went through all that trouble to have her die a couple of years later." Now I couldn't hold back the tears.

She hugged me tightly and whispered that it was okay. I sighed, wiped the silent tears away, and smiled at her. She smiled back and held me again and I whispered, "I'm going back to sleep." She let go of me and I crawled back to the top of the bed. " I would love your company and warmth."

She laughed and came to lay beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and even though sunlight was brightly streaming in through the open curtains, we both managed to fall asleep in minutes.

**Okay, so i know this might have been a little intense for their relationship and that it might not sound like them, but i am still haveing that writers block. I think that this was a pretty decent chapter and at leat i actually wrote one. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. I was thinking that the ball should come up pretty soon. ;) R&R**

**P.S. if you find any mistakes or anything thing that doesnt make sense tell me and it'll be fixed. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that this isn't that much. I haven't had a lot of time lately but I felt bad for making you wait for so long.**

…

When I woke, the sun was fully up. As my head cleared I wondered why no one has come to wake us up. Trying not to wake the sleeping angel in my arms I rose from the bed and got dressed. I was just finishing up when my angel woke.

"Good afternoon," I smiled and walked over to kiss her.

"Where is everybody?" she asked as she stretched.

"I have no idea. It's a little odd that Mrs. Jenkins hasn't hassled us out of bed yet." I glanced at the door half expecting her to burst in and chastise us. "Why don't you get dressed and then we can go search for them."

Pocahontas smiled at me. "Kay."

When she was presentable we headed out into the quiet house hand in hand. Finding no one on the upper level, we went downstairs. When we reached the foyer I was suddenly stopped by a tug on my arm. I turned to look at Pocahontas.

"I'm pretty sure I know Mrs. Jenkins well enough to say that I bet she is in the kitchen making tea." She said.

"I think your right," I paused and then laughed quietly. "And sweetheart, I don't even understand Mrs. Jenkins yet."

Pocahontas turned her challenging stare on me. "I said know her, not understand her. There is a difference."

"true," I laughed again and at that we turned and headed in the opposite direction, toward the kitchen.

She was right. There was Mrs. Jenkins in the kitchen, just setting a pot on the stove.

"Oh great!" she said, turning around. "You're up! I hope you rested well. I would have woken you up earlier, but John said to let to let you sleep."

"Where is John Rolf?" Pocahontas asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Mrs. Jenkins responded. "He said he had some business to attend to."

"What kind of business?" I pressed. Now I was really curious to see what he was up to.

"He didn't say." Mrs. Jenkins shrugged.

Great, that's just great. Who knew what he could be up to? I took a deep breath. Now was not the time to freak out. I had just promised Pocahontas that I would be nice. She needs to know that she can trust me. "So what do you suppose we do now?" I asked generally.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Jenkins exclaimed. "We have to get you ready for the ball!" I looked at Pocahontas and frowned. Unfortunately, Rolf was escorting her. "We have to hurry!" Pocahontas was then pulled away from me and ushered upstairs.

I guess all I could do was wait.

About an hour later Rolf came home. "Where were you?" I asked, immediately in his face.

"Out" He said in that know-it-all tone of his that made me want to punch him.

"Out where?" I persisted, thankfully not acting upon my violent urge.

"Places" he said, smiling. Then he pushed past me and headed upstairs while I was left there fuming.

…

Hours later, after being poked and prodded and all made-up, Pocahontas was finally ready. Rolf and I were waiting in the foyer when Mrs. Jenkins opened the bedroom door and finally freed Pocahontas. She appeared on the balcony before the descending the stairs and coming toward us. Immediately Rolf stepped forward to embrace her.

"You look beautiful," He said. "Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you. You're very kind." She replied before removing his arms from her waist so she could come towards me. I tried not to let my triumph show too much in my smile.

"You really do look beautiful," I told her as she leaned into hug me.

She pulled back to give me a smile and kiss me. I took the opportunity and dipped her, hearing her squeak of surprise and then her harmonious laugh. "John!" she squealed playfully. "Stop it! Let me up!"

I laughed too and then stood her straight again. She beamed at me and then held my arms as she kissed me again. I guess she was trying to prevent me from doing it again. Like that would stop me.

"I have to go," she said. "I love you. And I'll see you later." Then she pulled away and went to Rolf, who linked arms with her and led her to the carriage.

I sighed. I really hated him. He was the one who with the charm. He was the one who could dance. He was the one invited and he was the one who escorted her to the ball. He was always the one.

My momentary happiness had been wiped out as soon as I saw them arm in arm.

I guess there was nothing to do now but await there return. …I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. I sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

** Hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon. Just remember that reviews motivate me and make me want to write for you. Please review, I beg you. Its not that hard, just click on that little green button. It just takes a second. Please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay, so sorry this took so long to get out. i've actually had the finally version for a couple of weeks, but have been too lazy to put it out. again sorry. **

**but anyway, i hope you like it. this is the first chapter i''ve had a beta for so let me know if you cen tell, and if you like the change, or if there even is one. =P**

**enjoy!

* * *

**

It had been about an hour and I was already bored out of my mind. I was also worried about Pocahontas, though I tried not to let it show. I don't know why but I had this sickening feeling that something wasn't right. I tried my best to ignore it, but it just kept coming back. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mrs. Jenkins, I'm going out for a walk! I'll be back later!" I called into the large house, hoping she'd hear me, but not waiting for a response.

I heard a muffled "alright dear," before the door slammed behind me.

I wasn't really sure where I was going; I just walked without a destination in mind. Soon it was dark. I realized with a heavy sigh that my feeling of unease still hadn't abated, so I turned and started the trek back home.

I arrived to find a quiet house. That was strange. _Shouldn't they be back by now? _I thought. I started to search the house, and finding no one I went out to check the garden.

Sure enough there was Rolfe pacing by the great oak tree. He was there, but where was Pocahontas? I stalked over to him, assuming the worst.

He looked up. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked, slightly alarmed.

In my rush to find Pocahontas I had forgotten to take off my cloak. I still had my hood up and you could not see my face. Actually, I looked really scary. And as much as I would have liked to scare Rolfe shitless, Pocahontas was more important.

I swept off my hood. "Where is she?" I demanded.

Rolfe didn't answer.

"I said, where is she?"

"In the tower."

"The _tower?" I asked disbelieving. "How the hell did she end up there? What did you do?"_

"_I didn't do anything. She insulted the King. There was nothing that could be done."_

"And why would she do that?"

He looked regretful. "Bear baiting," he said quietly.

"Bear baiting? How could you be so stupid! Her people love and respect every natural thing on earth. Of course she wouldn't respond well to intentionally harming an innocent bear!"

"Smith, calm down." He said. "We'll get her back."

"I know we will. Come on." I started towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Rolfe asked, not following.

"_We are going to the tower. __Weare going to rescue Pocahontas." Then I turned and left, not caring if Rolfe followed or not._

We arrived by boat through the water entrance. I was posing as a criminal and Rolfe as the lord who captured me. The guards let us through and within moments my plan was in action. The first chance I got, I took off running down the corridor.

"Guards, he's escaping! After him!" Rolfe yelled.

As predicted, the guards chased after me, leaving Rolfe all alone. And just like we agreed, he stared to poke around searching for Pocahontas. I would have done it of course, but I was faster and more agile with all of my adventurer experience.

It didn't take long. All I really had to do was keep the guards chasing me and away from Rolfe, and get any others that might cause a problem to join the chase. It wasn't hard and before long I heard Rolfe giving the signal. That was it. We found her. I headed in the direction the sound's echo originated, constantly aware of the metal clamoring behind me.

I darted around the corner and ran down a side hallway, hopefully losing my pursuers. Now it was time to go see my love. I found them in a small cell. "Pocahontas!" I exclaimed, running over to embrace her.

"John!"

"I'm so glad we found you!" I said.

"I was so scared. They wouldn't let me see or talk to anyone and I thought I would never see you again."

I tightened my hold on her.

"Well, it's all right now Pocahontas." Rolfe started. "We're here. You'll be safe with me." I glared at him over Pocahontas's shoulder. "…and Smith." He added.

Pocahontas responded by nuzzling into my chest, but quickly looked up when we heard a clamoring of metal not far away. "We should probably get out of here." I suggested. Rolfe nodded and I helped Pocahontas up.

We were about to leave when I suddenly got an idea. I grabbed some of the blankets that were left in the cell and twisted and tied them together. It created a rope sort of thing and I tied it to one of the window bars. "There, that should distract them." I said, and then we fled the cell.

We didn't face many problems until we made it to the stairs. As we tried to descend them a group of guards came running up, almost colliding with us. Rolf being the pompous idiot that he is, took out his sword and begun fighting them. "I can handle this," he said. Right. We had been standing there for about five minutes and not one guard had been taken care of. My turn. "Move!" I yelled at Rolfe, who quickly got out of my way as I took hold of a beam of wood and ran straight into them. I used the wood to push them all back at once and then over the side of the curved staircase.

"Very classy," Rolfe commented.

"It was more than you could do." I responded.

He rolled his eyes, but said nothing else. We wasted no more time, delaying our escape. They tried to shut the draw bridge but Rolfe swiftly finished the guard responsible and it came crashing back down. Lucky for us it broke too, so the small amount of guards remaining could not follow us.

We didn't go back home. That would be the first place they would look for us. Instead we went to my small cabin in the woods. It wasn't very big, which was why Pocahontas and I weren't staying there, but it was cozy and would suffice for the moment. When we arrived we tied the horses up and went inside.

"So what are we going to do now?" Pocahontas asked.

"We should go to the king. Explain what happened." I said.

"Are you crazy!" Rolfe asked. "They'll hang her!"

"Well what do you suppose we do?"

"Not that."

"Great solution."

"We should…apologize to the king. Convince him that it was all just a misunderstanding. Make him happy and we won't have any trouble."

"That's exactly what it was! A misunderstanding! Why should we need to convince him of anything, especially that what he did was okay? Why should we need to lie?

"To protect her people! Right now he's ready to send the whole armada after them!"

"How does that differ from what Ratcliffe did? He used lies to anger the king and now we're going to use them to appease him? How is that going to help? We'd be _lying!"_

"She'd be safe!"

"But only for the moment."

"At least it's something!"

_Crash! We heard the door slam against the wall and saw Pocahontas running down the path. Crap. Now we've done it._

I started after her, but Rolfe put out his arm to stop me.

"Let her go." He said.

"You may not care about her safety," I said, making a move to remove his arm.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't care about her!" Rolfe yelled.

That got my attention. I stopped in my efforts to follow Pocahontas and turned to look at him.

"You love her." I stated.


End file.
